lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Tristan Aelthoun d'Lyrandar (RyanTEHale)
|Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Weapon |Power Description=Rapier +3 vs AC, 1d8 damage; Dagger +3 vs AC, 1d4 damage; Unarmed +0 vs AC, 1d4 damage }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Weapon |Power Description=Hand Crossbow +2 vs AC, 1d6 damage; Dagger +3 vs AC, 1d4 damage; Unarmed +0, 1d4 damage }} |Action=Minor |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Teleportation |Power Description=Close Burst 2; one creature in burst. You mark the target. The target remains marked until you use this power against another target. If you mark other creatures using other powers, the target is still marked. A creature can be subject to only one mark at a time. A new mark supersedes a mark that was already in place. If your marked target makes an attack that doesn't include you as a target, it takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls. If that attack hits and the target is within 10 squares of you, you can use an Immediate Reaction to teleport to a square adjacent to the target and make a melee basic attack against it. If no unoccupied space exists adjacent to the target, you can't use this immediate reaction. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Thunder, Weapon |Power Description=melee 1, +7 vs AC, one creature, 1d8+4 damage Effect: If the target is adjacent to you at the start of its next turn and moves away during that turn, it takes 1d6+3 thunder damage }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=ranged 3, +4 vs Fort, one creature, 1d6+4 lightning damage and pull the target to the nearest unoccupied space adjacent to you. Special: If you cannot pull the target to an adjacent square, this power fails and deals no damage. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Conjuration, Implement, Lightning |Power Description=ranged 10 Effect: You conjure a pillar of crackling energy in an unoccupied square within range. The pillar occupies 1 square and lasts until the end of your next turn. Each enemy that moves into a square adjacent to the pillar on its turn takes 1d6+4 lightning damage. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Lightning, Weapon |Power Description=melee weapon, +7 vs AC, one creature 1d8+4 damage; make a secondary attack. Secondary Target: One creature within 5 squares of the primary target. Secondary Attack: +7 vs Ref, 1d6+4 lightning damage. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Teleportation, Thunder, Weapon |Power Description=melee weapon, +7 vs Fort, Teleport 3 (Con mod), 2d8+4 thunder damage, and each enemy adjacent to you gains ongoing 5 thunder damage (save ends).}} |Alignment=Good |Languages=Common, Elven, Giant |Strength=10 (+0) |Constitution=16 (+3) |Dexterity=10 (+0) |Intelligence=18 (+4) |Wisdom=08 (-1) |Charisma=13 (+1) |Skills=Arcana +9, Athletics +7, Bluff +1, Diplomacy +8, Dungeoneering -1, Endurance +3, Heal -1, History +4, Insight +6, Intimidate +1, Nature -1, Perception -1, Religion +4, Streetwise +1 |Feats=Mark of Storm |Equipment=Leather Armor, Rapier, Dagger, Hand Crossbow, Bolts (20), Backpack, Belt Pouch, Bottle of Wine, Flask, ID Papers w/ Portrait, Travel Papers, Waterskin, Sunrod (2)}} Character Information Background No one thought it would last - the marriage between Kalahn and Velishori - but then again the Last War changed so many things, maybe even the fundamental rules of romance. Velishtori "Sparrowsong" d'Lyrandar, a virtuoso singer. It was quite rare for someone outside of House Phiarlan to attain such prominence in the world of operatic performance. But Velishtori's talent and beauty could not be denied. By the tender age of nineteen she had already sung before every noble, house baron, and socialite across Khorvaire. She was invited to tour through some of the military forts and camps along the border of her homeland in Aundair. Her heart went out to the brave men and women defending their homeland. She sang for the troops, hoping to boost morale and remind them all why they continued to fight a war nearly one-hundred years long. It was on just such a tour that Velishtori met 'him.' Kalahn "The Fox" Aelthoun, a privateer from the Lhazaar Principalities, in one of the field hospitals (actually in a small, weatherworn tent far from the others), recovering from wounds received in battle. The stories she heard about Kalahn from the Aundairan officers were rather horrifying. Mercenaries like him merely fought for the highest bidder. A year before Kalahn was on a Karn ship raiding coastal villages of Breland. When Velishtori asked about Kalahn's current injuries however, the officers were quick to change the subject. It took quite a bit of investigating. For some reason, the beautiful, young singer could not get the image of the bloodied and bandaged mercenary out of her mind. It was among the common foot-soldiers that she discovered the truth. He was part of a large Aundairan regiment helping to train soldiers from Thrane. While out on maneuvers they were set upon by a horde of Karrnathi skeleton warriors. It seems they were gathering troops for an upcoming assault on Cyre, and the wet-behind-the-ears Thranish soldiers were just the perfect "recruits." Surrounded and outnumbered the Thranish soldiers began to panic. Kalahn went to the Aundairan officers' tent to assist in the battle plan. Only, he discovered those officers laughing as they drank wine with a Karrnathi necromancer. Laughing that is, until the poisons in the wine robbed them of breath only to be raised as zombies under the Karrnathi necromancer's control. In a flash Kalahn attacked. With surprise on his side the necromancer was slain. Leaderless, the undead soldiers were easier to defeat, but their numbers were still overwhelming. Kalahn rallied the soldiers of Aundair and Thrane, formed a plan, broke through the horde, and defended the line until all the living soldiers were clear. For his valiant efforts, Kalahn earned many injuries. For his tale of the Aundairan officers' deceit he earned ostracism. While they certainly did not sanction such actions, the Aundairan military command did not want the news of the officers' actions to spread. They covered up the story (which was easy enough since only Kalahn saw the officers with the necromancer) and threatened and tortured Kalahn until he agreed to keep quiet. But rumors persisted, and Velishtori learned the truth. She paid for Kalahn's recovery, visiting him often. Even after he was healed, and reassigned to the front lines, she found a way to divert her singing tours to his camp. And now, new rumors began to spread. The elders of House Lyrandar did not approve of "their star" (and only competition to the entertainers of House Phiarlan) cavorting with a pirate and mercenary such as Kalahn. Nor would they allow her to continue to spread "vicious lies" about Aundarian officers conspiring with necromancers. They had come to their own conclusions on that matter. In the end, Velishtori chose love over position and House politics. She and Kalahn were married, and for it she was ostracized from the House. So they settled on a farm on the coast. Soon they had a son, whom they named Khaveleur. The boy was always a handful, inventing ways to get into trouble. He loved his mothers singing and by the age of twelve was writing new songs for her to sing. About that time "discovered" his father's old gear - sword and crossbow, armor and other trinkets. Seeing his son's interest, and desiring to do something other than plow fields and muck stalls all day, his father began to teach the youngster how to fight. Two years later, Khaveleur accompanied his father Kalahn to Fairhaven, to sell some breeding stock and buy supplies hard to find in the villages closer to their home. At a tavern a drunken former officer of Aundair recognized Kalahn. The belligerent sod would not let up, no matter how Kalahn ignored him. When the inevitable fight broke out, Khaveleur was there, fighting side-by-side with his father. But in the midst of the fight, something happened. A blade flashed, Khaveleur's face and neck were cut. A moment later, before much blood had spilled, glowing lines of arcane energy swirled across his skin, covering and healing the wound. The boy's next few strikes were laced with lightning, his shouts boomed like thunder. When the dust settled, Kalahn and Khaveleur stood victorious; a bit bloodied and bruised, but far better off than the drunken officer and friends that joined him. Then Kalahn saw it - the dragonmark on his son's neck and face. "I would have preferred the scar," he said and wept. They made it back home without incident, but it didn't take long for members of House Lyrandar to arrive at their doorstep. "The boy has a dragonmark - a destiny and a duty to his house." Ultimately the decision was Khaveleur's, and he did go. House Lyrandar provided him with the best schooling and training. He excelled in the path of mixing the science magic with the art of the blade. And while he had a talent for seamanship, he found the airships to be his true passion. But competition for a spot on an airship is fierce, and jovial troublemaking not tolerated by the overly-strict captains of the air. More so, shipping cargo and self-important dignitaries held no interest to the young Khaveleur. So, one night, he simply slipped away into the darkness, to make his own way in the world. He has taken to using the name Tristan - as much a title as a name - as he seeks fame and fortune away from the prying eyes of House Lyrandar. Appearance Tristan, like most half-elves, is handsome and dashing. His nose is ever so slightly crooked, having been broken in a fight years ago. His dark hair flows to his shoulders, often kept tied back in a ponytail or under a bandana. His skin is a golden-bronze. His dragonmark can be seen on the right side of his neck. But most Tristan's most striking feature is his eyes. Intense, fiercely intelligent, with a twinkle of mischeveousness. More than one lass has lost herself in his gaze. Age: 23 Gender: Male Height: 5'9" Weight: 155 lbs. Personality Jovial, boisterous, over-the-top, always ready with a joke or sarcastic comment. But most of this is overcompensation for his crushing shyness. Part of him longs for the simple days of solitude of his youth, but another part of him craves adventure. Alignment: Good Charming when he needs to be (or wants to be). Generally impatient, with no tolerance for incompetence. He is far more task-oriented (as opposed to people-oriented) than most half-elves. Nonetheless, he knows that he cannot accomplish his goals on his own. Hooks *"On the Run" from House Lyrandar. How hard are they looking for him? How bad do they want him back? *His dragonmark could easily give away his identity. *He's a bit of a lothario. Kicker He simply got fed up with the unbeding structure and politics of life within a Dragonmarked House, so he left. Equipment Coins: 4 gold, 7 silver, 7 copper Encumbrance: 33 lbs Normal Load: Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Low-light Vision Health Surges per day: 11 (8 class, +3 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Half-Elf * +2 Cha, +2 Con * Languages: Common, Elven, choice on one other * Dilettante * Dual Heritage * Group Diplomacy * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 * Vision: Low-light Class Features Swordmage (FRPG) * Swordbond: Bond with one blade (1 hr.); standard action to call to hand (10 squares); fix it in 1 hr. * Swordmage Aegis: Aegis of Assault: use aegis of assault as an at-will power. * Swordmage Warding: +1 AC with blade, +3 if off-hand is free; if unconscious, warding ends Feats * 1st: Mark of Storm (Dragonmark): Whenever you hit an enemy with a thunder or lightning power, you can slide that enemy 1 square. You gain a +1 bonus to speed when flying. You can master and perform the Endure Elements, Enhance Vessel, Summon Winds, and Water Walk rituals as if you had the Ritual Caster Feat. (EPG) Background Lyrandar Airship Sailor (EPG): +2 Athletics. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Goblin |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= }} Tracking Money +100 gp starting gold 1 -25 gp leather armor -25 gp rapier -25 gp hand crossbow -1 gp crossbow bolt (20) -2 gp backpack -1 gp belt pouch -5 gp bottle of wine -3 cp flask -5 gp identification papers with portrait -2 sp travel papers -1 gp waterskin -4 gp sunrod (2) -1 gp dagger ------ 4.77 gp remaining Treasure XP * Starting Level 01 Total XP: 0 Changes List changed here Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Is Swashbuckler some mechanical theme, or just flavor? * Summary: Your passive Insight is 16. * Summary: For Dimensional Thunder, you should clarify that the ongoing damage is an effect. Right now it looks like if you miss with the attack you don't deal the ongoing. You should also remove the "(con mod)" wording and just leave the number, for copyright reasons. * Background: It would make it a little easier to read if you could include some line breaks. * Powers To-Hit: Don't feel obligated to put your basic attacks in here, since they've already been broken down in the Attacks section. All of these are pretty minor issues, so approved. Approval 2